thebrisbanekidfandomcom-20200213-history
TheBrisbaneKid International Filming Studios
TheBrisbaneKid International Filming Studios was founded on 21st October 2012 as CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios in Karumba located in the loungeroom. It was then operating as TheBrisbaneKid International Filming Studios in February 2016. Since then, the previous filming studios were shut down (except John's Office) and opened in newer locations. As of December 2017, no studios operate under this name in Australia. However, in Adventure Bay, the studio operates as PawPatrolFan Adventure Bay Studio as of 1 January 2018. History Studios in Australia (2012 - 2017) The Beginning - CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios (2012 - 2013) CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios began in Karumba from 21st October 2012 until January 2013. The first videos were uploaded at that filming studio. OneSeniors (defunct 2014) was the internet provider for that studio. Relocation - CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios (2013 - 2014) In January 2013, the filming studios was relocated to Mourilyan. In March 2013, Telstra was the internet provider for the filming studio. The 2013 videos and the first Microsoft Sam videos were made at that filming studio. The Final CigarettesAshtray Filming Studio (2014 - 2015) In March 2014, the studio moved once again to Kurrimine Beach. Telstra was still the internet provider for the filming studio which the studio has been rebranded since. In 2015, CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios had soared over 7,000 views on YouTube and 20 subscribers strong. The Microsoft Sam videos kept coming every month. CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios Closure (2015) On 14th June, the owner of the filming studios was busy preparing for the Sunday Weather Forecasts when John, the father of the filming studios owner, found the outhouse clogged in the bathroom. The weather forecasts in North Queensland were since discontinued. On 17th June 2015, CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios was up for sale and the final bid was placed in January 2016. The winning bidder was John Wilkes and has turned it in to his office. CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios defunct and renaming to John's Office (2015 - 2016) Since then, CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios was reopened as "John's Office", later in January. Sam gave John "CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios" and Sam claimed that "John may as well take it, I won't be here anymore. Well, for a very long time anyway". CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios in Brisbane (2015 - 2016) In June 2015, the owner claimed another filming studio at Kingston. A number of videos were uploaded from the studio and also the beginning of The Life of TheBrisbaneKid, a project created by Sam Wilkes Holahan. Renaming to TheBrisbaneKid International Filming Studios and upgrading studio (2016) In December 2015, CigarettesAshtray's Youtube Channels were rebranded to TheBrisbaneKid. However, one channel was kept as CigarettesAshtray as there was no upcoming revival plans for the channel. The studio was still named CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios until February 2016. On February 1, 2016, the studio was upgraded and renamed "TheBrisbaneKid International Filming Studios". However, TheBrisbaneKid International Filming Studios closed its doors at midnight on 24th June 2016, for preparation of relocation. The studio moved on 21st July. TheBrisbaneKid International (2016) Yet again, on 1st August 2016, another studio was opened. TheBrisbaneKid International opened on 1st August 2016 at 5:00PM with the Sam and Dora Show season 2 episode 11 airing live from TheBrisbaneKid International first. After 2 people moved in later in August, TheBrisbaneKid International closed for inconvenient reasons. TheBrisbaneKid International Online Studios (2016 - 2017) The next filming studio in Woodridge opened in late August 2016. In October 2016, Dora was appointed as a new member of TheBrisbaneKid International Online Studios. In December 2016, the owner announced that the studio will be busy uploading videos constantly on some active channels. In late January 2017, a whiteboard on the door announced that the studio will fully reopen on 1st February 2017. The studio reopened on 1st February. In February 2017, the Casino channel will be temporarily revived by the studio to upload new Yahtzee videos including those of "Lynnie" with an updated screen resolution and clearer perspective taken on a 5 megapixel camera and a 480p resolution, updated from a 240p resolution and 1.8 megapixel camera. TheBrisbaneKid International Winter Studios - Before restructuring (2017) TheBrisbaneKid International Online Studios will be split in to two studios. The Winter studio will be open from April to October every year. On 27th June, TheBrisbaneKid International Winter Studio closed at 2PM permanently, following a heated argument just before 12PM. TheBrisbaneKid International Summer Studios - Cancelled opening (2017) TheBrisbaneKid International Online Studios will be split in to two studios. The Summer studio will be open from October to April every year. Planned for an opening later in 2017, following a heated argument just before 12PM, the studio was cancelled for an official opening. TheBrisbaneKid International Winter Studios - After restructuring (2017) Sam has announced that most of the former staff and management have decided to revive TheBrisbaneKid International Winter Studios by August 2017, with the studio opening 31st July 2017. PawPatrolFan International Winter Studios (2017) Sam announced the new client on 1st August 2017 and has opened the studio as PawPatrolFan International Winter Studio on 2nd August 2017 at 11:00AM Brisbane time. PawPatrolFan International Studio (2017) The Summer studio will be open from October to April every year. However, the studio is planned for an opening on 1 September 2017. The studio was originally going to open as TheBrisbaneKid International Summer Studios but after a revision of phasing out TheBrisbaneKid naming and branding, the studio opened as PawPatrolFan International Studio as of 1 September 2017, this would be the last studio to open in Australia by Austin Holahan (then named Sam). In October 2017, finance trouble arised and on 12 November, the studio announced its closure of Australian operations at midnight on 31 December 2017. Although the shut down of the studio in Australia was affected, a new studio opened in Adventure Bay by a former staff member because of a new co-ownership of the brand and naming. The word "international" was dropped from the studio name, however. The studio has since moved to Austin's mansion which he shares with Zuma and Marshall. A few months after the closure, Sam Wilkes Jr. took over the studio and the vacant office space next to it and renamed the space to "Sam's VIP Office", which still runs to this day, mostly due to its lower maintenance cost. Sam's VIP Office has not been maintained too well, mostly due to moving boxes taking some of the space. Studios in America (2018 - Present Day) Sam and his co-worker, Ryder, opened a new PawPatrolFan Studio in Adventure Bay which was named "PawPatrolFan Adventure Bay Studio". In February, the studio moved from the lookout in to a huge house, where it is the current location for Sam(later named Austin)'s videos. In August 2018, PawPatrolFan Main Channel ceased broadcasting and uploads shortly after FamilyOFive was terminated. In September, a video loop was uploaded indicating PawPatrolFan Main Channel is offline (upload shows the offline loop twice). This video runs in a loop on the main channel, until FamilyOFive are reinstated. The studio later discontinued its TV and YouTube service on 15 October 2018. Their YouTube service later came back on-air but the TV service didn't launch until 1 January 2019, broadcasting PAW Patrol channel when new videos on Austin - Paw Patrol Team are not broadcasting. Further Info (Filming Studios in Australia between 2012 and 2017 by Sam) Since August 2016, TheBrisbaneKid International Filming Studios operated in 6 locations. Those were in Karumba (closed 2013), Mourilyan (closed 2014), Kurrimine Beach (closed in January 2016, shortly reopened as John's Office in January 2016), 2 studios in Kingston (old studio closed in November 2015, second international filming studio closed in December 2015 and reopened as TheBrisbaneKid International Filming Studios in February 2016, closed again in June 2016) and a studio in the bar (opened 1st August 2016 and closed more than three weeks later). The previous International Filming Studios in Kingston closed it doors at midnight on 24th June 2016. TheBrisbaneKid International opened on 1st August 2016 at Woodridge. Since 30th September 2015, Optus has been the internet provider for this filming studios and continued its service for the new filming studios since July 2016. The New International Filming Studios opened at 5:00pm on August 1. Due to inconvenient reasons, TheBrisbaneKid International closed 26th August 2016, 6 days before the scheduled closure which was originally on September 1. TheBrisbaneKid International Online Studios opened in a nearby room on 28th August 2016, 2 days after the previous studio closed down. In August 2016, TheBrisbaneKid Main Channel had reached 9,000 views across all it's public videos. On 28th September, the studio was renamed "TheBrisbaneKid's World Online Studios" to better reflect the world of TheBrisbaneKid in his filming studios. A new sign was added on the door but was removed on 29th September 2016. On 22nd October 2016, the studio name reverted back to "TheBrisbaneKid International Online Studios". On 1st November 2016, the owner announces that he will be working late hours in the studio (with Dora) to continue his projects including "The Life of TheBrisbaneKid" and his 2015/16 project of his Minecraft TV Series. He announced in one of his private live streams that he hinted on returning back to his childhood band that he was with back in 1998 to 2007. However, he said he wants to complete his Minecraft project first before returning back and that his wants thousands of views on his private live streams before he moves back in with the band in January 2017. Sam moved to his Hi-5 band in January. His channel got 10,000 views on 5th January 2017. In June 2017, TheBrisbaneKid International Online Studios was split in to "TheBrisbaneKid International Winter Studios" on 8th June as well as an upcoming studio located on the property which is "TheBrisbaneKid International Summer Studios" which will open by October 2017. However, on 27th June, TheBrisbaneKid International Winter Studio permanently closed at 2PM, following a heated argument a few hours prior. The studio opened on 1st August 2017, just after he revealed his new client. The studio then relocated upstairs and officially opened on September 1, 2017. After a financial crisis review from October in December, the final surviving PawPatrolFan International studio in South East Queensland was closed on 31 December 2017 at midnight, Eastern Australia Daylight Savings Time. This meant that on 1 January 2018, Sam opened his new studio in Colorado with his co-worker. On 5th February 2018, the studio moved in to Sam's huge house, dropping Ryder from the schedule although keeping the channel art and names intact. Internet Providers for CigarettesAshtray & TheBrisbaneKid International CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios (2012 - 2015) OneSeniors (defunct): June 2012 - January 2013 Telstra (as BigPond): March 2013 - July 2014 Telstra: July 2014 - Present Day (Kurrimine Beach Only) Optus Yes: September 2015 - December 2015 (old studio, Kingston) TheBrisbaneKid International Filming Studios (2015 - 2016) Optus Yes/Optus: December 2015 - July 2016 (New International Studio, Kingston) TheBrisbaneKid International (21st July 2016 - 26th August 2016; Opened 1st August 2016) Optus: July 2016 - September 2017 (Woodridge) TheBrisbaneKid International Online Studios (28th August 2016 - 28th September 2016; 22nd October 2016 - 8th June 2017) Optus: July 2016 - September 2017 (Woodridge) TheBrisbaneKid's World Online Studios (29th September 2016 - 22nd October 2016) Optus: July 2016 - September 2017 (Woodridge) TheBrisbaneKid International Winter Studios (8th June 2017 - 27th June 2017) Optus: July 2016 - September 2017 (Woodridge) PawPatrolFan International Studio (1st September 2017 - 31st December 2017) Optus: September 2017 - September 2019 PawPatrolFan Adventure Bay Studio (2018-) AT&T: since 2018